Amnésie
by TbcAddict
Summary: Que se passe t-il lorsque Derek devient amnésique ? Une bonne crise de fou rire pour son oncle, en tout cas ! OS (SPOIL SAISON 1 )


Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à tous!

Alors voilà, je viens squatter le côté Teen Wolf du site pour la première fois !

En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

><p>Scott soupira en regardant son téléphone. Cette journée avait si bien commencé, il faisait beau, aucun loup garou ou autre créature surnaturelle n'était intervenue, et il ne s'était même pas disputé avec Allison.<p>

Oui, cette journée était parfaite.

Du moins jusqu'à présent.

Car il venait de recevoir un SMS de Derek.

- « Problème. Venez chez moi. Vite. » lut Stiles par dessus son épaule. C'est bien, c'est clair, net et précis. Comme toujours avec Monsieur-je-suis-un-loup-garou-grognon-et-pas-aimable.

- Bon, eh bien j'imagine qu'on a plus qu'à y aller, déclara Isaac qui venait d'apparaître, ce qui fit sursauter Scott.

* * *

><p>Une fois devant chez Derek, Stiles entra en premier, sans prendre la peine de toquer. Après tout, personne ne toquait jamais, alors à quoi bon ?<p>

Cependant, il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être mieux fait de frapper cette fois ci, lorsqu'il se prit le poing de l'Alpha dans le nez.

- Woh ! On peut savoir pourquoi tu me frappes ? Je sais bien que tu en rêves depuis toujours, mais quand même ! Et...

L'humain s'interrompit lorsque Peter Hale, assis –ou plutôt avachi- sur un fauteuil, partit dans un fou rire.

- Qu'est ce que vous venez faire chez moi, vous ? les agressa Derek, avec un ton plus menaçant que jamais.

- Ben... tu as envoyé un message à Scott...

Isaac, Scott et Stiles étaient totalement perdus, tandis que les rires de Peter s'intensifiaient encore.

- J'ai pas envoyé de message. J'vous connais pas. Dégagez.

Dans un effort qui semblait surhumain, Peter se leva et se calma légèrement, avant de prendre la parole.

- Derek est amnésique, réussit-il à prononcer entre deux rires.

- Amnésique ? Quoi ? Mais...comment ?

- Qu'est ce que j'en sais ? Il était comme ça quand je suis rentré.

- Donc, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

Peter soupira. Scott était vraiment long à la détente.

- Non, Scott, je ne sais pas. C'est ce signifient les mots "qu'est ce que j'en sais". Ça va, c'est assez clair ?

- Et pourquoi c'est moi qu'il frappe, même amnésique ? se plaint Stiles en se massant le nez.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

L'air agressif de Derek et les têtes totalement embrouillées des trois ados firent repartir l'ancien Alpha dans un nouveau fou rire.

- Vous trois, dégagez ou je frappe.

- Oh la la, on pourrait presque croire que t'es pas amnésique, dis donc ! Faudrait penser à prendre des cours de self contrôle. Je connais quelqu'un, si tu veux, qui... Woh ! Ok, on dégage !

Stiles s'apprêtait à prendre la porte, suite à un nouveau regard digne d'un serial killer, lorsque Scott le retint.

- Derek, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Toi, ne me parles même pas, assassin.

- Pardon ?

Les trois ados étaient totalement déboussolés. Ils ne parvenaient pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et les éclats de rire de Peter ne les aidaient pas.

- Ne me fais pas répéter. J'me retiens de t'égorger là. Alors dégage avant que je perde le contrôle.

L'amnésique se tourna ensuite vers Stiles.

- Et toi, estimes toi heureux que j'ai seulement frappé le nez. Tu mériterais bien pire.

Alors que l'Alpha tournait les talons, Isaac, étant le seul à ne pas avoir été menacé, tenta de s'approcher.

- Derek ? De quoi est ce que tu parles ?

Le loup garou fixa le bêta intensément, avant de déclarer :

- Je te reconnais pas. Mon oncle ne m'a pas parlé de toi. Qui es tu ?

- C'est moi, Isaac. Tu ne te... Attends, comment ça ton oncle ne t'as pas parlé de moi ? Il t'as parlé de Scott et Stiles ?

Les ados se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le-dit oncle, qui cessa de rire en lâchant un « oups ».

- Il m'a simplement rappelé ce que vous m'avez fait, étant donné que je ne m'en rappelle pas.

-Ce qu'on t'a fait ? Mais on t'as rien fait du tout, nous. Toi, par contre, tu as menacé un bon millier de fois de m'égorger avec tes dents, tu m'as fait bouffer le volant de ma jeep, et tu m'as tué du regard un bon milliard de fois. Sans compter que..

- La ferme, l'interrompit Derek. Si j'ai fait tout ça, alors tant mieux. Ça t 'apprendra à me voler. Et à être ami avec un criminel.

- Moi, criminel ?

- Eeeh, j'ai jamais rien volé ! Ou du moins, rien qui soit à toi !

- Silence. Vous savez que ce que vous avez fait. Mon oncle a eu la bienveillance de me rappeller qui vous êtes, pour que je ne vous fasse pas confiance. Toi, tu as volé ma collection de tasses Johnny Depp! C'est une honte. D'autant plus que, d'après oncle Peter, je l'adorais plus encore que ma Camaro ! Et toi, tu as détruit l'amour de ma vie, tu as cassé ma lampe bleue à papillons violets qui clignotent la nuit.

Alors que Peter ne pouvait retenir un énième fou rire, Isaac, Scott et Stiles se regardèrent interloqués.

Qu'est ce que l'ancien Alpha avait raconté à son neveu ? Une lampe bleue à papillons violets et une collections de tasses à l'effigie de Johnny Depp ? C'était du délire ! Mais avant d'avoir pu se défendre, ils étaient déjà jetés dehors par Derek.

* * *

><p>Peter se remit lentement –très lentement, même- de ses émotions.<p>

Bon, il ne voulait pas spécialement de mal à ces ados, mais le fait est que, quand il était rentré et avait trouvé un Derek totalement amnésique, il avait d'abord été un peu déboussolé.

Et puis, il s'était rendu compte de l'occasion en or qui se présentait.

Son neveu ne savait pas être un loup-garou super-puissant, ne se souvenait plus qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, et avait également oublié la colère qu'il éprouvait suite au meurtre de Laura.  
>Meurtre qui, comme Peter l'avait dit maintes et maintes fois, n'avait pas été commis par plaisir, mais par nécessite.<p>

Bref, à cause, ou grâce, à cet état d'amnésie, Derek allait croire sur parole son oncle.

C'est comme ça que lui était venu une idée.

Peter n'avait jamais apprécié Scott. Trop...trop Scott. Il mettait toujours un quart d'heure à comprendre ce que tous les autres avait pigé depuis une demi heure au moins.  
>Et encore, ça, c'était quand tout allait bien et qu'il ne s'était disputé avec sa copine je-viens-de-la-famille-de-chasseurs-de-loups-garous. Parce que sinon, il fallait compter facilement un quart d'heure de plus pour ne serait ce qu'espérer qu'il comprenne quelque chose.<p>

Alors, mettre Derek en colère contre Scott était ce qu'il qualifiait de bonne idée. C'était drôle.

Tout comme l'énerver contre l'humain de compagnie du-dit Scott, qui ne faisait que parler et encore parler, pour raconter des choses inintéressantes et totalement dénuées de sens.

Oui, Peter Hale était fier de lui. Il avait bien rit. Puis il se rendit compte que son neveu étant le seul loup garou qui n'était pas totalement inutile, et désormais également le seul qui lui sauverait la vie en cas de besoin, il allait devoir trouver un moyen de lui rendre sa mémoire.

Et là, Derek allait le tuer. Encore. Surtout à cause des tasses Johnny Depp et de la lampe à papillons.

Mais rien ne valait les fous rires intenses qu'il avait eu grâce à cette amnésie, et même s'il devrait subir la colère de Derek, il ne regrettait rien !

* * *

><p>Voili voilou, dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! :)<p> 


End file.
